Luffy's new life
by ElderH
Summary: Summary inside.
1. summary

SUMMARY

Luffy is a employee for the United States government. He is offered the chance to move to Japan which he accepts. He has new co-workers, makes new friends, attends a new school. Luffy finds romance as he is new to his new enviroment


	2. Chapter 2: chapter 1

Hey everyone here is a new story of One Piece. this is a modern look. so Luffy goes to school, has a family, and a job.

I don't know how long this story will be since this is kind of talks about my old job. The end author's note i will discuss this chapter more and the story I am writing.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

The sounds of office phones brings a young man of 18 back to his surroundings after spacing out in front of his computer. He looks at his computer and goes back to work and a second later his phone rings. He picks it up and puts it to his ear.

"Hello Lieutenant Monkey." The man says.

"Hey Luffy there is a meeting in five minutes that you need to attend." A males voice says on the other end.

"Thanks Jim I'll be there." Luffy says hanging up. He stands and pushes his chair back to his desk and leaves his office closing the door behind him and heads for the elevators.

He walks onto the elevator as another co-worker joins him.

"Hey Luffy." The man greets.

"Hey Tim. How are you?" Luffy asks with a smile.

"I am good. I am on my way up for the meeting." Tim says as the doors close and the elevator makes its way up.

"What do you think will be different about this meeting? It's a little early to do the usual meeting." Luffy says.

"I know. I am curious as well, but I am sure Amy will tell us when we get there." Tim says shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah." Luffy agrees.

Ten floors later the elevator stops and the two walk out with two other co-workers. They enter the conference room and take their seats and the meeting begins five minutes later after the rest of the government employees enter. They discuss reports and budgets. An hour later they discuss the main reason for the meeting. Everyone learns that there will be a few employees reassigned to the U.S Embassy in Tokyo, Japan. So far there are 19 who have been reassigned to go to Japan to the embassy. The meeting ends and everyone is dismissed. Luffy stands and heads for the door but is called back.

"Luffy can you stay for a sec?" The boss asks.

"Sure Amy." Luffy says taking a random seat waiting for the others to file out of the room. "So Amy what did you want to talk to me about?" Luffy asks turning to his boss. She steeples her fingers together and rests her elbows on the table as she looks at Luffy.

"Luffy the number of people being reassigned isn't 19 but it is 20." Amy says.

"20? Who is the 20th person?" Luffy asks confused to why he is still here.

"That's why I asked you to stay behind to talk with you. We want to send you to Japan." Amy says and Luffy is stunned.

"You want to reassign me to Japan? I am still in school. I am only 18, can't you choose someone with oh I don't know more experience?" Luffy asks.

"I am aware. That is why the meeting was today to tell you and give you some time to make a decision. That and you are our youngest agent. That is why we want to reassign you because the embassy thinks it would be great to have an agent who does not look like the typical agent." Amy says.

"When do I have to make a decision?" Luffy asks.

"You have a month." Amy says.

"A month? If I do accept what will I do?" Luffy asks.

"Yes a month. What you will do if you do accept is that you will be a lieutenant still unless you work your way up and get promoted but you will do what you do here there in Japan inspecting buildings and inspecting employees." Amy says.

"Okay. I have a feeling I will go but I still need to discuss this with my family." Luffy says.

"Of course Luffy. That's why you have up to a month to decide." Amy says.

"Okay. Thank you Amy. You will probably have my answer next week during next week's meeting." Luffy says.

"Okay Luffy, I look forward to your answer." Amy says with a smile. Luffy stands and leaves the room for the elevator. He gets off on the ground floor and goes to his office to get his things to head home for the day. Luffy walks out the doors and past the Federal Bureau of Investigation sign in the courtyard as he makes his way for the Washington D.C subway station near his work to catch the subway home. He switches at Metro Centro and changes from a blue line train to a red line train to Tenleytown. An hour later he steps off the subway and walks up the escalator to the street and walks five blocks to his house. He walks into his house and goes into the kitchen.

"Hey mom I'm home from work." Luffy says opening the fridge and grabbing a soda.

"Hey Luffy how was school and work?" Makino asks.

"School was good. Shanks gave us an assignment due next week but I have it mostly finished." Luffy says.

"That's good. How was work?" Makino asks.

"It was good. We had a meeting that I need to talk to you and dad about." Luffy says.

"Really, about what?" Makino asks.

"You'll see when dad gets home mom." Luffy says.

"Fine. Your dad should be home in two hours." Makino says as she looks at the microwave clock saying 6:58 P.M.

"Alright, I am going to continue to work on my history project." Luffy says leaving the kitchen and goes upstairs to his room. He is walking down the hall when an orange haired missile attacks his legs.

"Luffy!" The little girls says.

"Hey Luna." Luffy says as he stumbles back a little. "How was school?" He asks.

"It was good." Luna says.

"That is good." Luffy says before going into his room. He walks in and closes the door behind him. He walks over to his desk and turns on his computer and pulls out his laptop out of his bag. He hooks his laptop up to his computer and pulls out his history homework to work on his project. He has been working on his homework for an hour when there is a knock on his room door. He gets up and walks over and opens it to see his sister.

"Mom says dinner is ready." Luna says.

"Okay. I am starving. It was a long day." Luffy says following his sister. The two siblings enter the dining room and sit at the table.

"Hey dad." Luffy says smiling at his dad.

"Hey Luffy how was school and work?" Dragon asks.

"My day was long and good. Made an arrest and a few other things." Luffy says shrugging his shoulders.

"Really?" Makino asks.

"Yeah we arrested him at gun point when he ran from us. What is with people thinking they can out run the police. How was your day dad?" Luffy says shaking his head.

"Ugh it was long and boring. Meetings all day long. I swear I thought I was going to go crazy." Dragon says.

"Well dear you are home now and let's eat." Makino says.

"Good I am starving." Dragon says.

"Me as well." Luffy says. The three dig into the dinner of lasagna. The family eats in silence for five minutes when Luffy clears his throat and his family looks at him.

"Mom, dad there is something I need to talk to you guys about." Luffy says.

"Is it about this meeting you had at work?" Makino asks.

"Yes it is." Luffy says.

"What do you want to talk to us about son?" Dragon asks his full attention on his son.

"My boss said that they want to reassign me to a new facility with 19 others." Luffy says getting a little nervous.

"Really, where to? What city?" Dragon asks. Luffy swallows before he answers.

"The U.S Embassy in Tokyo, Japan." Luffy says. His parents stare with wide eyes.

"W-What?" Makino asks.

"They want to reassign me to the U.S Embassy with 19 others." Luffy says.

"What did you tell your boss?" Dragon asks.

"I told her that I probably will go but I needed to discuss this with you guys first. She will have my confirmation on Friday." Luffy says.

"What about your schooling?" Makino asks.

"Amy said that I would more than likely be enrolled in One Piece Academy then New World University." Luffy says.

"What do you want to do son" Dragon asks.

"I think it would be a great experience for me and I have had an interest in Japan to where I have been studying the language in any free time I have." Luffy says.

"Really? You know Japanese?" Luna asks.

_"__Yes my dear sister I have been studying Japanese for two and a half years"_ Luffy says and his family stares at him. "What she asked if I knew it and I showed." Luffy says with a smile.

"I think you will fit in well Luffy." Dragon says with a smile. "Well if you want to go you have my full support."

"Dragon?!" Makino yells.

"Honey he is 18, he is capable of making his own decisions." Dragon says.

"I know, but he is my little boy and wants what is best for him." Makino says as her eyes become a little misty. Luffy reaches across the table and takes his mother's hand in his.

"Mom this is something I would like to do and I will always be your little boy." Luffy says.

"So you want to go to Japan?" She asks.

"Yes mom." Luffy says.

"Okay Luffy. You will always be my baby boy but you will always have mine and your father's support in your choice." Makino says.

"Thanks mom." Luffy says.

"So when do you report to Japan?" Dragon asks.

"I have a month. Monday I will start to transfer everything to One Piece Academy." Luffy says.

"Will you need help with anything?" Dragon asks.

"Probably but I don't know with what. Amy said that they will help me enroll in One Piece Academy and in New World University." Luffy says shrugging his shoulders. "Crap!"

"What?" Dragon asks.

"If I am moving to Japan that means I will have to find a place to move to. Crap did not think of that." Luffy says face-palming himself.

"What will you do?" Makino asks.

"Tomorrow I probably will ask for a two week leave to go to Japan to find a place and probably get my transfer going." Luffy says.

"That sounds like a good idea." Dragon says.

Dinner ends and Luffy helps his mom clean and put the dishes away.

"Thanks Luffy."

"You're welcome mom." Luffy says. He walks back to his room to work on his homework a little more. He hears a knock on his door. He opens it to find his sister in pajamas and in tears.

"Luna what's wrong?" Luffy asks kneeling down to her eye level. She flings her arms around Luffy and cries.

"Luffy are you leaving?" She asks. Luffy picks her up and carries her into his room and sets her down on his bed and he sits down.

"Yes Luna I am leaving." Luffy says a little sad to see his sister taking it hard.

"Will I be able to visit?" She asks.

"I don't think so. I am moving to a far away place." Luffy says.

"Where to?" She asks. Luffy stands and crosses his room to the world map on the wall.

"This is where we live." He points at Washington D.C.

"Yes."

"This is where I am going." He says moving his finger across the map to the other side of the map.

"You're moving that far?" Luna asks.

"Yes for my job." Luffy says.

"Will you come and visit?" Luna asks.

"I'll try for the holidays like Christmas, thanksgiving, and the fourth of July." Luffy says. The two siblings sit in silence as Luna sniffs.

"Hey Luffy can I sleep in here tonight?" Luna asks.

"Of course Luna you can." Luffy says. Luna walks over to his bed and climbs under his covers and he climbs into his bed almost an hour later as he had to finish his homework.

"Goodnight Luffy." Luna says.

"Night Luna." Luffy says as he kiss her forehead. The two siblings fall asleep and their parents check on them an hour later. Their parents retire to their room after checking on their son and daughter to see their daughter sleeping with her big brother like when she was four and five.

"Dragon do you think we should let Luffy do this?" Makino asks.

"I know that you are concerned Makino I am as well, but Luffy is old enough to make his own choices. He will be in his last year of school at the end of summer." Dragon says.

"Yes but he will be finishing it in Japan. On the other side of the world." Makino says.

"I know but his job is making him relocate and he is pretty much dedicated to his job."

"I know but why would they choose him though?"

"I do not know dear, but we will behind Luffy supporting him."

"Yes we will." Makino says as she climbs into bed and the two fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Okay so the obvious part that is not part of my job is moving to Japan but the idea of moving to Japan came from watching Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift. After watching it it gave me the idea for this story. Now when i worked for the government it was not for the FBI it was another branch but i thought it would be fun to write about the FBI, so please leave any comments about what you think. the next chapter won't be up for another two weeks.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

'Beep Beep Beep' Luffy wakes as his alarm clock goes off Monday morning. He gets out of bed and starts to get ready for school. He has breakfast then he leaves 20 minutes later and walks to the subway station. He rides the train two stops and walks to school.

"Morning Luffy." Luffy turns from his locker to see one of his friends.

"Hey Charlie. What's up?" Luffy greets with a fist bump.

"Not much, just a normal school day." Charlie says.

"Luffy!" A girl yells and Luffy pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Spoke to soon." Charlie mumbles.

"Ugh. Hancock." Luffy grumbles.

"Morning Luffy!" Hancock says.

"Hey Hancock." Luffy says.

"How are you?" She asks with her cheeks a little red. Luffy tries not to puke.

"I am good." He says.

"I am doing good as well." She says with a little more red to her cheeks.

'Ugh this girl is so damn annoying! At least come a month's time I won't have to see her since I will be in Japan.' Luffy thinks. The bell rings and Luffy and Charlie run for class to get away from Hancock. The two enter the classroom.

"Thank goodness for that or I might have killed her myself." Charlie says.

"Right? Thank goodness we only have four classes with her and not all." Luffy says and Charlie shudders at the thought.

"What's wrong Charlie?" Margaret asks walking over.

"Hancock." Luffy and Charlie say together.

"I feel bad for you Luffy." She says.

"seriously can't she take a hint? Oh well. In a month that won't matter and I will have wiped my mind of her." Luffy says happy.

"What do you mean?" Coby asks. Luffy leads his friends to a corner in the room so they aren't heard.

"What I am about to tell you three does not leave this circle and room." Luffy says seriously.

"Wow this must be serious." Charlie says.

"What is it Luffy?" Margaret asks.

"I am moving to Japan." Luffy says. His friends stare for a minute.

"What?!" They almost scream.

"I am moving to Japan." Luffy says again.

"Why is your family moving to Japan?" Coby asks.

"My family isn't." Luffy says. They all stare again.

"A-Are you saying that _you_ are moving to Japan?" Charlie asks.

"Yes. I am moving to Japan by myself." Luffy says.

"Why?" Margaret asks.

"For my job." Luffy says.

"What job could you possibly have that has you move to another country?" Charlie asks.

"I am going to tell you guys what I do for work." Luffy says leaning in closer to his friends. "I work for the United States government. I am a FBI agent" Luffy says pulling out his wallet and showing them his badge "I am being reassigned to the U.S Embassy in Tokyo, Japan." Luffy says.

"You mean to tell me that you are a fed?!" Charlie asks with wide eyes.

"Yes. I have been for a year." Luffy says. His friends are shocked.

"When do you leave for Japan?" Margaret asks coming out of her stupor.

"In a month." He says shocking them.

"A month? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Margaret asks as a tear runs down her cheek. She stands and runs out of the room. The class is confused but Luffy, Charlie, and Coby run after her. Luffy grabs her wrist and she stops.

"Margaret look at me." Luffy says. She doesn't turn so he turns her to him to see tears running down her cheeks. "Margaret." He says softly. She lunges at him and wraps her arms around him and cries into his chest. Charlie and Coby stand there and watch as their friend cries her eyes out. Two minutes later the sobs become sniffles.

"Margaret are you okay?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah, I am just sad that my best friend will be moving away." She says with red puffy eyes.

"Hey you four." They turn to see a teacher with red hair walk up.

"Hey Shanks." They greet. He spots that Margaret has been crying.

"Margaret are you okay?" Shanks asks.

"Yes and no uncle Shanks." Margaret says.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?" He asks.

"It's because I am moving to Japan alone." Luffy says shocking Shanks.

"When?" Shanks asks.

"In a month. I have a meeting with Principal Sengoku today to start transferring my records to One Piece Academy in Tokyo." Luffy says.

"Well we should get to class before it become a warzone that I can't control."Shanks says.

"Alright." The four students say. The four students and teacher enter the classroom and everyone settles down.

"Alright class today we have a quiz" the class groans "and tomorrow your projects are due." Shanks says.

The class goes by pretty much uneventful. The class ends and Luffy goes to his next class, a business management class. He is the only one of his friends that takes the class. It is lunch time and Luffy and the gang are in line getting their food. They walk over to a table with some freshman and sit down and start eating and talking to the freshman seeing how they are doing in the new semi school year.

"Luffy!" Hancock yells and Luffy cringes at the voice. Him and those at the table stop eating as pretty much the entire cafeteria look at Hancock. "Hi Luffy."

"What is it Hancock?" Luffy says coldly.

"Can I join you?" She asks.

"As you can see there is no room for you." Margaret says. Hancock sends a glare at Margaret.

"So can I join?" She asks.

"No." Luffy says. And starts eating his lunch again.

"Please can I join you?" Hancock asks again.

"No and besides I am done with my food." Luffy says taking his empty tray to the window to be cleaned by the kitchen staff. Luffy leaves the cafeteria to get away from Hancock. His friends follow him out of the cafeteria.

"Luffy wait up!" Hancock says running after them. Luffy turns to her.

"Hancock quit following me!" Luffy says.

"But aren't we dating?" She asks. Luffy and the others stare at her incredibiously.

"No! we are not dating! One date does not make us boyfriend and girlfriend and whatever else is in that thick skull of yours." Luffy says mad.

"Oh you are just saying that because you love me." She says. Luffy just stares.

"Oh my god you are insane. Read my lips Hancock. . ! Period!" Luffy yells and then storms away.

"Hancock what is your problem?" Charlie asks.

"I don't have a problem, it's you three that are the problem." She says turning her head up into the air.

"What?!" Coby asks irritated.

"Yes. You three influence him to keep away from me." Hancock says and the three stare at her dumbfounded at Hancock's stupidity.

"We are going top since arguing with you is a waste of time and breath. I would have a better argument with a starfish since it is smarter than you." Margaret says. With a huff she then storms off with the other two to find Luffy. The three find Luffy in the courtyard of the school sitting under a cross-legged with his eyes closed.

Charlie, Coby, and Margaret sit down as well and quietly talk among themselves. They hear the bell ring for start of afternoon classes.

"Well let's get to class." Luffy says standing and brushing off his pants and leads his friends inside. Luffy is halfway through his class when he is called to the office. He walks up to the principal's office door and knocks.

"Come in." calls the voice on the other side. Luffy walks into the office.

"Ah, Mr. Monkey, you wanted to meet with me?" Principal Sengoku asks.

"Yes sir I did." Luffy says sitting down.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I need to transfer all my records to another school." Luffy says. Sengoku is shocked.

"You want to transfer to another school?"

"Yes I am moving to Japan for my job in a month." Luffy says.

"What place are you being placed at?" Sengoku asks since he knows that Luffy is a fed.

"The U.S Embassy in Tokyo." Luffy says.

"And you said that you leave in a month correct?"

"Yes, so I need to transfer everything to my new school."

"Alright what is the name?"

"One Piece Academy."

"Okay. Throughout this week your records will be sent to One Piece Academy." Principal Sengoku says.

"Okay, thank you sir." Luffy says and returns to class.

School ends at 3:00 and Luffy heads for the subway station after saying goodbye to his friends and telling Hancock to quit following him. He rides rides the subway till he gets to Metro Center and switches to the blue-orange line for Capitol South. He walks a block to the FBI office to get to work. He walks in showing his badge and not having to go through security. Luffy goes straight to his boss's office. He knocks on the door.

"Come in." Amy says. Luffy walks in and takes a seat.

"Hey Luffy how are you?" Amy asks.

"I am good."

"So did you come to give me an answer?

"Yes. I will accept and transfer to Japan."

"That's great, but there must be another reason why you are here yes?"

"Yes I noticed this the other night when I discussed it with my family. What will I do for housing?" He asks and Amy sits there for a minute. "You forgot didn't you?" Luffy says and Amy nods her head. "Well that is why I am here to see about getting a week or two of leave to go to Japan and look for a house." Luffy says.

"Yeah that will be fine Luffy." Amy says. She stands and walks over to a filing cabinet and opens it and pulls a form out and gives it to Luffy. "Here you go Luffy, just fill this form out and I will file it and at the end of the day you will be on leave for two weeks. Plenty of time to find a house and to somewhat acquaint yourself with some employees in the embassy or explore the neighbor hoods if you find a place." Amy says.

"Thanks Amy." Luffy says as he finishes the form and gives it back to Amy.

"Thanks Luffy." Amy says taking the form.

"Alright I now have to go buy plane tickets to Japan and book a hotel." Luffy says and leaves Amy's office and goes to his office to do some work and buy plane tickets and book a hotel for two weeks.


End file.
